the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Utter Disaster, Chaos, and Insanity Wiki
For more, visit https://sacredicon.blog/ Welcome to the The League of Utter Disaster, Chaos, and Insanity Wiki The League of Utter Disaster is an exo-galactic organization that was set up thousands of years ago to maintain government and order throughout seven Galaxies. After several reforms, hundreds of wars and nearly a thousand trillion member races joining, the League has stood the test of time and will continue to do so until the end of the universe. With members ranging from the calm and composed Face of Boe to the more insane like Jorgey and Sood, but with trillions of other members and a vast array of races and cultures in it, the League is a true monument to the diverse universe in which we live. Description of the League Didact.jpg|Di-Dick|link=The Didact Vader.jpg|Yep, Darth Vader is Luke's father. Spoiler or what?|link=Darth Vader Daleks in Manhattan 1.jpg|Dalek Sec, a mastermind of destruction|link=Dalek Sec StormtrooperCorps.jpg|The Failure Squad|link=Stormtroopers Herobrine.png|Does anyone want him really?|link=Herobrine Trask.jpg|TRASK ULGO!|link=Trask Ulgo TAH!.png|Tah!|link=Lord Voldy-Mort Fawful.jpg|Crazy Flying Dude|link=Fawful Cybermen.jpg|High Five!|link=Cybermen Quarians and cat.jpg|Two Quarians strangling a cat|link=Quarians The League is an intragalactic organisation with billions of citizens and acclaimed leadership. More info on the article Here . Each Leader is a Senator from his or her planet or organization, and they all contribute to the peace and democracy of the League. The League's members vary from heroes to villains, leaders to grunts, politicians to craftsmen. Despite taking part in many wars and having wars waged within it, the League has always stood strong and will continue to do so for thousands of years. Whilst Empires rise and fall, Councils divide and Republics crumble, the League has always remained costant throughout tyranny and democracy, war and peace, lunacy and corruption. In the end, The League's primary goal is to keep peace, and it draws upon its vast fleet to do so, with contributions from many of its member races. To learn more, read the articles below: : The League of Utter Disaster, Chaos, and Insanity :Organization of the League : League Members : The Idiot Scale : Critics and Enemies of the League : Featured Articles Faceofboe.jpg|Face of Boe|link=Face of Boe|linktext=The League's most benevolent advisor Jorge disappointed.jpg|Jorgey|link=Jorgey|linktext=The League's craziest leader Truth ODST.jpg|Truth|link=Prophet of Truth|linktext=A bitter failure Trask_ulgo.jpg|Trask Ulgo|link=Trask Ulgo|linktext=The master of disguise League Media Heavy-yes-o.gif Optimum percy.gif SNAPORG.gif Deathstardestroyed.gif Snarby.gif Special weapons dalek gif by eviljackhammer15-d5fs1gi.gif Cryer.png Sood!.png League Historians Use these links to access the message walls for the three administrators of this wiki. From there you can suggest edits, pictures and pages for them to apporve for you. Until we feel the wiki is secure enough to allow public editing, you can only create pages and add photos for now. However, if you message one of the administrators with a good enough edit then they may post it for you. Just include the name of the article you wish to edit as the title, give a brief description of the edit and paste the text to be inserted/changed in the article. And, for any of you who are into that kind of stuff, we've put our Xbox Live and PSN Gamertags on there too, just in case you wnat to play online with us. Not like you will. : Flabdedab (Founder) : Jorgey (Co-Founder, Administrator) Xbox Live Gamertag: C4M3R0N42 : SlartiBartFast42 (Prime Editor) : Khanster97 (Editor) PSN Gamertag: Dakhanster : Grunt1999 (Diminutive League Underling) Xbox Live Gamertag: dylevo Latest activity Category:Browse